Caroline in new orleans
by klaroline11
Summary: Caroline realises her feelings for Klaus and she decides to go and find him
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this is my first fanfiction i hope you enjoy

things i added to the story:

it is take place two or three months after the klaroline hook up

Bonnie and Damon have not died

the baby havent been borned yet

some poeple i made up


	2. the beggining

caroline and stefan are in stefan's room. Stefan is looking at the roof,caroline take the opportunity and starts talking

Caroline: i am leaving

Stefan: what?

Caroline: yes i was actually thinking of it some time

Stefan: where are you going?

Caroline: i can't tell you

Stefan: ok... maybe you can tell me this... when are you coming back?

Caroline: i don't klnow...

Stefan: so you are saying that you are leaving to a plce you can't tell me, and that yoy don't know when you are coming back! sorry care i can't let you go

Caroline: stefan you have to understand this is very important for me. and if i tell you where i am going you may not like it or even won't let me go

Stefan: wait it can't be that bad..

Caroline: after our little

Stefan: yes yes

Caroline: i realised that i don't belong here.. nothing here matters for me...

Stefan: i see and when are you planning to leave?

Caroline: i m guessing in a couple of days i will be gone

Stefan: and what about Elena, Bonnie, your mom...Tyler? You know that he is here just because of you, it is obvious that he is still in love with you and i can tell fom the way that you kissed me that you are still in love with...

Caroline:but that's why i am leaving because of love...i think i have feelings for... somebody and i believe that i should have to go and find him

Stefan: whatever... so when are you going to tell it to the others?

Caroline: i... i realy don't know...


	3. The reactions

_The next day everybody expect Tyler was at the Salvatores house, Caroline felt that it was the right time to tell them... she was planning to leave the next day and she felt that they deserved to know..._

Caroline: guys i am leaving

Elena: when?

Caroline: tomorrow

_Elena was so mad her best friend was leaving and she found it out the previous day_

Elena: when are you coming back?(yelling)

Caroline: i don't know maybe never

Damon: Elena please calm down

Elena: how do you want me to calm down?

Bonnie: Elena...

Tyler:and when i was supposed to find out?

_Tyler was standing in the door...he accidentally heard it, he was feeling betrayed he once were the first ti know everything about caroline and now she couldn't even tell him about this..._

Caroline: i was going to tell you..

_she felt realy awful she didin't realised that tyler wasn't in the room_

Tyler: no no it's ok i understand that we aren't as close as we once were, please let me make it up to you_. Tyler understood that this was his last chance to win her_

Bonnie: yeah he could totally drive you to your destination..

Tyler: yeah i could do that..

_caroline didn't liked this idea. she couldn't even imagine Tyler's face when he would realised that she wanted to go to find Klaus..._

Caroline: no it's realy not necessary

Tyler: no please let me do this for you

Caroline: no Tyler if it must be someone it would be Stefan. _she thought that Stefan was the only one that could possibly let her go_

Damon: why so you can hook up on the trip?

Elena: WHAT?

Bonnie:eeeeh?

Damon: he he he

Tyler: again?

_she had totally forgot it she and stefan now were just friends nothing more, stefan felt so embarassed, elena was so pissed..._

Elena: he was my boyfriend!

Caroline: WAS... and it wasn't something that we planned...

Tyler: excactly like Klaus

Caroline: NO... it was defenetly not like klaus

Elena: why because i never had a romantic relationship with klaus?

_caroline felt so embarassed she couldn'i explain the diference... elena would never understand_

Caroline:NO

Elena: then why? i understand stefan i kind and handsome

Damon: what? stefan is not more handsome than me..

Elena: Damon i can't put up with you now.. answer me why did you hooked up with klaus... you actually never exolained yourself about this...

Caroline: but... you and Damon... it's the same thing

Elena: Noooo Damon regrets for what he is doing

Damon: what?

Elena: klaus just moves on

Caroline: no, Klaus may not show his emotions to everybody but i have seen it, there is still humanity in him

Bonnie: but it was only for you...

_Bonnie didn't knew what to do, she wanted to support her friend but she just couldn't get her sudden obssesion with klaus..._

Elena: yeah have you ever asked Klaus about finding the cure?

Caroline: yeah once...

Elena: and what did he replied?

Caroline: that he was working on it...

Bonnie: and when was that?

Caroline: at the miss mystic falls

Bonnie: did you knew that few hours before he actually threatned stefan for telling us

Caroline: but i saw him and you cannot change my mind nomater what

ca_roline k__new that klaus' had a good side, she couldn't understand why they couldn't see it_

Tyler: he was flirting with my girlfriend and ended to knock up Hayley

Caroline: what?

Damon:ohhhhhhhhh

Elena: why didn't you tell us?

Tyler: oh you didn't know... Hayley is caring klaus monster the whole family wait for the magical miracle baby who they are hoping to be klaus' salvation

_Caroline felt dizzy HER Klaus was about to be a father and she didn't know _

Caroline: i don't believe you

Tyler: what did you expected that Klaus would wait for you for his whole life

_then she just realised, Tyler had gone to New Orleans long ago, she and Klaus had hooked up about one or two months ago... he knew it and he still wanted her, she thought that if she would go she would definetly have competition but she was ready_

Bonnie: Klaus is a horrible person he doesn't deserve to become a father

Caroline: he is not that bad

Tyler: he killed my mom, twelve hybrids...

Caroline: wait, i killed twelve witches too but you don't judge me of course for that

Bonnie: you saved my life

Caroline: and he was saving his own life... i mean what more motive than your own life, or did you forget how you backstabbed him?_ she said to Tyler_

Tyler: but he sired them

Stefan: well he freed them too... sirebond comes out of already existing feelings

Elena: why are you taking Klaus' side

Stefan: because in a way i feel sorry for him, he was always the abomination of his family, how many times did his own family tried to kill him, he was betrayd agian and agian and again...

_ While STefan continued to talk Caroline felt so sorry for Klaus, she wasn't so sure for her feelings until she heard Stefan who was always nobel and good taking klaus' side now she was finally sure and she couldn't wait when..._

Stefan: and he ended up hooking up with a girl he didn't even like at all

"and because of his warewolf side he ended up having a girl with her" _said a woman who have just entered the room_

Elena: who are you?

Girl: i am a friend of Klaus he sent me to tell you some things


	4. a mysterious messenger

_Elena felt vey anfry, she couldn't stand in the idea of a friend of Klaus standing in the room, so she attacked to the girl. but suddenly two vampires entered the room imobillising Elena... Damon didn't just stand there he attacked immediately but again two vampires entered imobillising him too_

Girl: hahaha you are so funny, you would ever thing that Klaus would ever let me come here without protection, he agreed of my coming here after he made sure that something about 25 vampires came with i didn't came here with bad intensions

_and as she finished her lines the vampires let Damon and Elena free and left the room_

Damon: you must be very stupid to realese me

Girl: no Damon, Klaus informed me about you and i know that you have no intension of talking with me so i am just warning you that if you don't want you head in the wall just sit there

Damon: threating me doesn't help you either _said and smiled ironicly_

Girl: i know Damon, Klaus briefed me about all of you, you must be Elena, his girlfriend, you Stefan, this is Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy, Matt and of course...Caroline, _ she had never see any of them and yet she knew their appearences and names_

Stefan: what do you want

Girl: well actually i am here to ask for a favor from you

Elena: ok then ask it

_none of them could guess what she would possibly want from them_

Girl: not from all of you just Stefan

Damon: then just ask it

Girl: i don't think that i made myself clear i mean in private

Damon: no way, i am staying here!

Girl: do you want me to call my "friends in again"?

Bonnie: really how did you manage to get them in without being invited in?

Girl: well Bonnie there are many things that you still don't know

Elena: come on, just get this over_ she said and walked away taking Damon from the hand... each on of them then started to leave the room but..._

Girl: not you, you should stay here..._ she said pointing at Tyler_

_..._

_once everyone left the room she pulled out something and light it_

Tyler: what's this

Girl: just a little thing so that your friends won't be able to hear us so...i am sure that you are very confused of what i would possibly want from you

Tyler: we don't need any introduction just tell us

Girl: well for you i don't have to tell you something Hayley just asked me to give you this

_she gave him a little letter, Tyler felt angry, she had betrayed him and n_ow she has the effrontery to send him a mess_age_

Tyler: for what? to ask me how does it feel to be cheeted by two girls with the same guy, to ask me...

Girl: don't rush so much Tyler, Hayley had change

Stefan: ok and what do you want from me?

Girl: well you Stefan, Klaus send me to ask you if you would ever consider of joining him in New Orleans

Stefan: and why would i do that?

Girl: as you possible know he is going to be a father in next month and two of his brothers are dead however he felt you closer and i think that he wants to share this important moment of his immortal life with you, and well he couldn't come from himself because he made a promise that he would't come back here

_Stefan thought about it for a minute, he then recalled all the bad things that Klaus has ever done but still..._

Girl: you don't have to answer me now think of it and tell me i will be staying in the twon hoyel for the next few days, come and tell me

_Stefan and Tyler didn't talk they just left the room, outside they saw all of their friends_

Damon: what did you talked about we couldn't hear anything

Tyler: yes because she made some weird witchy stuff

Bonnie: is she a witch

Stefan: i don't thing so..

Caroline: ok but what did she said

Tyler: nothing she just gave me this _ and he showed the letter_

Elena: and from you _ she asked Stefan?_

Stefan: well she came to ask me on behalf of Klaus to join him in New Orleans

Jeremy: and why didn't he came by himself

Stefan: i didn't quite get this something about a promise

_Caroline thought ,Klaus was such an untrustable person but this promise he intened to keep it... why Klaus if only you have came here by yourself, but still why didn't he wanted something from her? maybe this girl had forgotten to tell her or for some other reason she couldn't infront of all the others or maybe he has just gotten over her..._


	5. making the big decision

_(at the Salvatore house)_

_Caroline was a mess this mysterious girl was in town for two days and she still had all this unanswered questions. Well she couldn't just go by herself, she needed somebody with her but who? When..._

Elena: just for the record i don't hate your decision so much

Caroline: you mean the fact that i am leaving? what i did with Stefan? or Klaus?

Elena: well all of them

Caroline: really?

Elena: yes, i don't think that you feel something about Stefan and the fact that you are leaving will help him clear his mind too but Klaus...well, i always saw how happy you were with him and i was expecting you to do something with him just not the time that you did it. I mean Katherin was dying and everything was a mess, this doesn't mean that i would ever approve a relationship with Klaus because in spite of all he is a terrible person... so are you interested of visiting this girl to ask her about Klaus, Elijah

_Caroline was so happy! but she couldn't let Elena see this happines_

Caroline: i don't care about him or his family...

Elena: ok _she said and started walking away_

Caroline: but well i could ask her about the baby

...

_(outside of the hotel)_

Caroline: well i have never heard about this hotel and it's weird because i am the sheriff's daughter

Elena: well this doesn't matter let's go inside

Caroline: ok

_they entered the hotel and asked_

Elena: hi can we visit...? well what's her name_ she turned to caroline_

Caroline: i don't think that she she ever mentioned it

Hotel reception: well can i help you?

Elena: one moment please, well Caroline call Stefan to ask him

Hotel reception: excuse me did you say Caroline?

Elena: yes why?

Hotel reception: then mrs Sloan mentioned that a Caroline would arrive with perhaps some friends. she has been waiting for you for two days...

Caroline: oh... in which room

Hotel reception: in floor 2 room 12

Elena: thank you very much

...

Elena: should we knock?

Caroline: maybe it's a bad idea to be here?

Elena: no we came here we have to meet her... _ she knocked the door, "come in" said a voice from inside and she pushed the door. inside the girl that was propably named Sloane was sitting, once them she stand up_

Sloane: well i was expecting you earlier but it matters that you came...

Elena: i am here to ask some things

Sloane: then ask them

Elena: first of all, are you a witch?

Sloane: i wasn't born one, next question

Elena: so now you are

Sloane: i never said this, next question _ she said strictly_

Elena: how is Elijah

Sloane: fine he is looking forward to meet his niece, don't you have something to ask?

Caroline: well i do... but i would prefer if i could ask it in private

Elena: ok i am leaving

_Elena left the room _

Sloane: so... what do you want?

Caroline: does Klaus ever talk about...me?

Sloane: to the others... never

_Caroline was very sad, Klaus never talked about her, did he find somebody else? and what is Sloane's relationship with him? _

Caroline: you and h...

Sloane: no me and him have no romantic interest but he is startung to like the company of Cami... Look Caroline i said that he never talked to the others about you but with me i don't know why but he had shared with me some very personal things and one of them is you

_while Sloane was talking she felt so happy_

Caroline: do you mean that he still remembers me?

Sloane: yes but i think that if you won't do something soon he will eventually assume that you are over him... don't forget he can't come here so the only way is you to go to him.

Caroline: but i...

Sloane: we are leaving tomorrow pack your bags and say goodbye to your friends

Caroline: eeee ok

_she said and left the room, she did it, she finally made the step she was going to Klaus.._

* * *

><p><strong><em>from the next chapter Caroline will be in new orleans please write me some reviews to know what you think about this fanfiction. Again thanks for reading<em>**


End file.
